


《不足一千篇暗语》自卡only短打。

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 关于那个暗号
Relationships: Jiraiya/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 7





	《不足一千篇暗语》自卡only短打。

自打卡卡西收到他的成年礼物之后，总有一个人将一个写着数字的字条送到他的家里。  
有时候是白天，有时候是晚上，有时候一天两个，有时候一个月一个，卡卡西看着这些纸条，努力的思索了半个月，才发现这些数字与他最爱的书籍亲热天堂有关。  
好吧，一些暗语。  
刚过十八岁的青年想着。  
有些纸条上写着。  
「雨大。」「温泉都丸子很好吃。」「温泉泡久了会晕。」或者是「困」这样的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，看着都是没意义的事情。  
127张  
但还有些上面写了更多的数字。卡卡西对比着亲热天堂将这些暗语翻译过来。  
「犬之国不愧是美人之都，大胸美女好棒！」「猫之国，公主长的也像猫，还是我书迷，不愧是本仙人。」  
什么嘛……尚在暗部的青年的觉得自己结束任务回家，拖着疲惫的身卝体清洗怕污了这些纸条的举动真是多余。  
青年将纸条放起来---纸条厚厚的，被压平了折痕，385张。  
当然也有些纸条很浪漫。  
「山间落日红霞，当与美卝人对饮。」「思云见人」  
卡卡西捂了捂脸。  
544张  
卡卡西一直不知道为什么跟自来也大人形成了这样感觉有点柏拉图式的关系。  
不过也不错。  
偶尔收到张纸条。  
上面简简单单。  
「早点休息。」  
银发青年就会久违的睡个好觉。  
630张。  
「鸣人很好。不必担心。」  
846张  
到一千张会发生什么事情呢？  
卡卡西想道。  
然后一只蛤蟆就带着数字回来了。  
青年第一反应居然是蛤蟆不能被放到纸条堆里了。  
然后。  
卡卡西在窗外看着，听着，就知道这是不足一千张暗语的其中一张，是永远不足一千张暗语的最后一张。  
“我知道。”  
卡卡西站在窗户外面吓了鸣人一跳。  
“诶？要念出来吗？”上忍睁大了眼睛。  
他低头，  
而这 ，不足一千张暗语的最后一张的第一句。  
是。  
……  
是。  
我爱你。  
\---------------------------------------  
“我爱你。”卡卡西红了脸色，大声的说了出来。  
\--------------------------------------  
集齐一千张会发生什么呢？  
集不齐一千张。  
\---------------------------------------  
自来也知道木叶仅有一人可以看懂，可那人宁愿自己看不懂。  
\------------------end---------------  
卡卡西知道了这是不足一千张暗语的最后一封，而这最后一封的第一句话是我爱你。  
哪个作者会记住自己所有的文字。记文记人。   
卡卡西看着译文。  
「如果心情好的朋友们也可以联想一下卡卡的那次佩恩之战。」

「我不太想回想。」


End file.
